An Omachao? aka The Hound of Doom
by Mehh
Summary: What will happen when a Houndoom uses the Omachao Reactor attack? Please read and flame...
1. Wisfwap and a Houndoom?

I do not own any of the characters in truly demented fic other than Wisfwap and I own Quack Land. Also I own the Omachao Reactant attack and the weapon Charizard Hologram Beta Test version 8.7 so if you want to use any of the things I own email me and I might let you use them.

One day well Ash & companey were walking, well not really and company because Misty jumped off a cliff because Brock was really really getting scary. Then Brock found a love for sea diving killed himself when he sent out his Caterpie underwater. So anyway Ash was walking along untill some fellow trainer by the name Wisfwap who was from Quack Land challenged him to a battle. 

It looked a lot like Ash was going to win this one easy. Because Wisfwaps first Pokemon was Houndoom and who's nickname was "Hound of Doom" by the trainers back in Quack Land. So anyway Ash pulled back his hat and said "Go Charizard!" and out came his level 3 Charizard (Ash has been beating his Pokemon up lately.) Then Wisfwap quietly told Houndoom to use the "Omachao Reactant" attack. All the suddenly Houndoom started glowing purple. Next out came a blast of Omachaos and Ash said quickly "Charizard dodge it!" Charizard quickly dodged it and it seemed that the blast purposely missed Charizard. All of the sudden the Omachaos started surrounded Ash and then they were gone.

"What the heck was zat?" He asked Wisfwap.

"You'll see." Wisfwap replied.

Then Charizard stated to fade "NOOOOOO!!!!" "Not my secret weapon Charizard Hologram Beta Test version 8.7!! It was so expensive! And I traded all my master balls in for that!!!!" Ash said and then broke down crying. Then Charizard completely faded and was replaced by-

* * *

What is Ash in for? Will he ever get a life? Find out next time on The Hound of Doom! Goodbye!

* * *

This fic has been purposely demented  
by shadowusul and would like to keep it that way.


	2. The Fryer Beam

I do not own any of the characters in truly demented fic other than Wisfwap and I own Quack Land. Also I own the Fryer Beam attack. So if you want to use any of the things I own email me and I might let you use them.

* * *

Suddenly Charizard started to fade and was replaced by- Sonic? Little did Ash know about this super hero so he consulted his pokedex. Unfortunately his pokedex had turned into a Omachao and when he pulled it out the only thing there was a Omachao. The Omachao started buzzing and immediately took off. Then it said "Oh my gawwwwed! I think my repeating mechanism is broken! broken! broken! broken! broken! broken..." Untill ash stomped on it enough for it say "Dang!" and then it flu away. Then Ash tried to find his pokedex again and again and again and again untill there were 459 Omachaos all buzzing around. Finally after 5 hours of thinking Ash got an idea! He would ask the Omochaos what happenedto his pokedex! So he asked all the Omachaos what happened to his pokedex. All but one said "Howwwwww couuuuuld youuuuuu ddddo thaaaat tooo meee". The last one replied "Your pokedex has been taken to Angel Island were knuckles can confiscate it. To rescue it you will have to fight the seven chaos emeralds." 

"What did you just say?" Ash asked.

"I am your lucky Omachao. I will annoy you where ever you go." The Omachao replied.

Then Wisfwap said "Hello? Earth to trainer. We have a pokemon battle going on here."

Then they got engaged back into their battle and Ash learned that Sonics speed was as fast as sound. But that didn't help Ash because his thick head could not process the fact that sound even had a speed. So finally Ash learned Sonics attacks and said "Sonic get ready to use Mystic melody!" Then right next to Sonic Amy appeared! Then Houndoom which had been charging the its attack of Fryer Beam (TM 45263 Fryer Beam) and it missed Sonic by a hair and hit Amy! Amy said "Hi Sonikuu!" It seemed not to have any affect on her well Ash was flying sky high with Pikachu on his shoulder after she slammed into him. 

12 houres later... Ash was droped into the sea by swarm of Moblines. When he woke up he was floating in the middle of the sea and all of his pokemon were gone except Pikachu who was sleeping on Ash's stomach. Then after awhile Ash heard a faint buzzing noise, it seemed fermilar so he looked up into the sky and say omachao buzzing around his head saying "Repeat repeat repeat repeat repeat repeat repeat repeat repeat repeat..."...

* * *

What will ash do? Will he fry himself? Will he ever get his pokedex back?

* * *

This fic has been purposely demented  
by shadowusul and would like to keep it that way.


	3. The Tails Incounter

I do not own any of the characters except Kricktow and I own Doorgop so don't sue.

After 5 hours of swimming Ash was tired to the brink of destruction and he decided to rest (don't ask.) All of the sudden Pikachu said "Pika Pika Pe! (I see land! I see land!)"

5 hours later the two successfully drifted into the islands beaches. Then Sonic jumped on him and said "CPR. CPR!" Immediately Ash asked the villagers "Is there a pokemon gym around here?" Everyone said straight up the mountain then down 2 miles. Finally Ash made it to the top of the mountain and said "Whaaaaa? No one ever told me this was a space colony!" It isn't anearby villager told him later "Its our IQ tester anyone with an IQ of 5 or under sees a space colony."

"But I won first place in who has the biggest briefcase contest!" Ash replied.

"Get alife." The villager replied. "You moron go to the center building where you'll find the gym!" And with that the villager pushed ash into the valley.

Hours later... "Ha I finally found the gym!" Ash said with a- splat? Who messed this fic up? Anyway Ash found the gym leader after hours of wondering through caves and said "gym Leader whatever you name is of whatever city this is I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

"Excuse me but my name is Kricktow and the city is Doorgop." "And I will accept your challenge." Kricktow replied.

"All right go Sonic!" Ash said. Well at the same time Kricktow said "Go Tails!"

When Sonic and tails saw each other they both exchanged greetings and walked off debating about why there isn't a CBS 9 o' clock news hour. Ash looked up at the sky and said "Oh Din save me!" Immediately Omachao appeared and said "Omachao at your service!" and with that Ash fainted.

* * *

Will Ash learn the heart of the Ark? Will he get into the 56 star hotel he always wanted to be in? Can I ever shutup? Stay tuned for ch. 4!

* * *

This fic has been purposely demented  
by shadowusul and would like to keep it that way.


	4. The Super Smash Bros. Melee Incedent

The only thing I own in this chapter are: the 56 star hotel "The Polish Meat House." and the secret bill paying machine "The Fork V.98.4".

Ash finally woke up. Where was he? There was a nice bed, door, room, window, and logo. "Ohhhhh my gawwwwwwed! I'm in the Polish Meat House! Its the 56 star hotel I've always wanted!" Ash said. "Oh and look its the limited edition small screen TV!" Lets check in here Ash thought to himself. Oh wow its an Nintendo Gamecube and Super Smash Brothers Melee! "Pika pika peeee! (I'll play you!) Pikachu said after waking up from Ashe's noise. 5 hours later... Pikachu's winning. "You know this is so fun I think I'll just quite being a pokemaster and become a world champ at SSMB!"

" Angel Island. Angel Island. Angel Island you must see Knuckles!" Omachao said out of know where. 

"But I like SSMB more!" Ash replied.

"Pokedex. Pokedex. Pokedex. Pokedex. Pokedex you must get your pokedex back." Omachao said.

Three hours later Ash "..." Omacho "..." All of the sudden Pikachu wins and Ash said "NOOOOO! I like SSMB!"

Then Omachao said "Ow! I cant believe you did that to me-" "Whopps was that the wrong script?" Omachao said contortedly. 

4657855 games later... Pikachu has won 4657855 games out of 6. Ash loses. *Sad "ohhhhs" in the background. "Ha I'll play you again but with this lil' memory card." Ash said. Little did Pikachu know that this was Ashe's creation and it froze any opponent if he pressed 5. Pikachu than agreed. This time Ash decided to be Falco instead of the usual DK and Pikachu was Pikachu. They got engaged in yet another battle and Ash was looking for the 5 button had now luck. Suddenly The screen froze and an omachao appeared and asked are you going to Angel Island? Ash replied no. Then without warning the room filled with omachaos and they all said "YOU GO TO ANGEL ISLAND!" Ash replied "Ok. I dont see why but ok!" *In the background "Because you have to. Besides want you're pokedex back? Well then go there!" Then the screen unfrooze and Pikachu beat Ash really easy. 

Later... We better get going soon before the omachaos appear again they really scared me. "Pika pika pe! (give me a brake. Do you remember Brock?)" Pikachu said. When Ash finally got to the checkout counter and the teller asked him to sign a bill. "Wow this cool! $200.00 for a 56 star hotel!" Ash said.

"Thats not it all because when we scan your credit card our machine multiplies the amount by 678 and thats the ending total." the teller explained.

"You mean the total is 135600.00 dollars?" Ash screamed.

Finally Ash got enough money to pay for his room and he left never to return again.

* * *

Will Ash go to Angel Island? Or will he break his word and the omachaos attack him untill he goes to Angel Island? Please R & R and say what you want! (I don't care abut flames.) Goodbye!

* * *

This fic has been purposely demented  
by shadowusul and would like to keep it that way.


End file.
